The Internet has emerged as a large community of electronically connected users located around the world who readily and regularly exchange significant amounts of information. The Internet continues to serve its original purpose of providing access an exchange of information among government agencies, laboratories, and universities for research and education. In addition, the Internet has evolved to serve a variety of interests and forums that extend beyond its original goals.
In its infancy, the Internet was designed to provide for the static exchange of information. As such, conventional browsers were sufficient in that they allowed the user to proceed forward and backward through a number of informational web pages without the need to reload each page from the server. In this manner, conventional web browsers allowed the user to retrace their steps through any number of visited web pages.
However, today's Internet provides much more than just static information. In fact, many 5 web based applications offer and/or require sensitive transactional information. For such web pages, use of conventional browser functionality may result in undesirable consequences.
There remains a need for a system and method capable of facilitating effective Internet navigation for transactional pages without the disadvantages associated with conventional browser functionality.